The Line
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Everyone always tells us, "There's a line that shouldn't be crossed.", but sometimes, crossing the line is the best thing for everyone involved...
1. Prologue

A/N- This is my first Lie To Me ficcie. I know the first chapter is very short, but I'm just wondering if I should write more....

Sometimes a line is something that should be crossed. No matter what the cost...

Cal looked at Gillian as she slept. There was a peace etched on her face that was missing when she was awake.

He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and she awoke with a smile on her face. She looked at him and whispered, "Good morning."

"Moring luv. Sleep well?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. Thanks to you."

Smiling, he kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned softly and he whispered, "Do you know what that does to me?"

Laughing she said, "I do. That's how we ended up here. In this bed together."

Cal smiled as he kissed her and let his mind drift back to the events of the past few months and what had led them to this moment....


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes a line is something that should be crossed. No matter what the cost...

Cal looked at Gillian as she slept. There was a peace etched on her face that was missing when she was awake.

He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and she awoke with a smile on her face. She looked at him and whispered, "Good morning."

"Moring luv. Sleep well?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. Thanks to you."

Smiling, he kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned softly and he whispered, "Do you know what that does to me?"

Laughing she said, "I do. That's how we ended up here. In this bed together."

Cal smiled as he kissed her and let his mind drift back to the events of the past few months and what had led them to this moment....

_**To fall in love is awfully simple,  
But to fall out of love is simply awful.**_

_**-Author Unknown-**_

_"Alec and I are separating."_

The words reverberated in his brain as he walked out of Gillian's office and down the now darkened hallway.

Separating. Why did the thought of it fill him with incredible happiness? He should've felt bad for her, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than relief. His steps slowed and he turned around, sighed and started walking back to her office.

Gillian was sitting in her chair. Staring at the wall of her office. A mixture of emotions ran through her. Regret. Sadness. Despair. Relief.

The last one both surprised and terrified her. Why would she feel relief that her marriage was ending? Maybe because a small part of her knew that it was over long ago. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. A muffled sob escaped her and she heard, "Come here luv."

She spun her chair around and whispered to Cal, "I thought you'd left."

"Nah, I just remembered something I forgot to do. Something important."

"What's that?"

He pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry luv."

That was her final undoing. All the pain and frustration she felt, suddenly came pouring out in a rush of tears. Her sobs echoed loudly off of the walls. He simply held her and rubbed her back while she cried.

After awhile, the sobs finally subsided and she looked up at him through watery eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He smiled at her and said, "Hush luv."

Something about the way he said that, struck her as funny. It made her laugh and he looked at her and said, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head and said, "You never cease to amaze me."

Cal smiled and felt something shoot through him. Gillian saw a flash of emotion flicker across his face, but she could analyze it, it was gone. Replaced with something unreadable. He smiled and asked, "Care for a bite to eat?"

The smile on her face was one of genuine happiness as she said, "Can I pick the place?"

Cal groaned and said, "Why do I think I'm going to regret this?"

She laughed as she gathered her purse and quickly walked beside him out of the building. She smiled and said, "You really need to live a little."

"So you tell me. As long as you pick someplace normal."

"Your definition of normal or mine?"

"Mine. I don't want to end up eating in some God awful kids restaurant surrounded by clowns and balloons."

"Would I do that to you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

She laughed and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

They walked out of the building and Cal said, "I'm driving."

Gillian nodded and said, "Fine, but I'm picking my favorite place to eat."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"I've been had. I want a do over."

"Sorry. You already offered. No do overs for you."

Cal give her a crooked grin and put the car in reverse and headed to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- I'm not sure how well I like this chapter. I love all reviews. They let me know what I'm doing right and what i'm missing. I hope your enjoying the story so far.....**_

_**A friend is like an oreo,  
It's not always that great,  
But it always gets better!**_

_**  
~ Erin Westbrook **_

That night was incredible. Even though Cal hated the restaurant she'd chosen, he'd had a great night. They'd laughed and by the end of the night, she'd pretty much forgotten about her impending separation.

They talked about the end of her marriage. She whispered, "I never thought I'd have to go through this. I'm the only person in my family that's divorced."

"It happens to the best of us luv."

"I just wish I knew what I did wrong. Why he doesn't love me anymore. What's wrong with me?"

Cal looked at her and said, "You didn't do anything wrong. He's a bloody fool. Any man would be lucky to have you for a wife."

"Apparently something was missing. Ever since we lost Sophie, I've felt him slipping further and further away from me."

"He's a fool. There's so much more to you than..."

He stopped when he realized that she wasn't paying attention. She was still thinking about what she'd done wrong.

He smiled and said, "I'm talking to myself now. Great."

Gillian laughed and said, "I just don't want to go home to that empty house. It seems to big for one person."

"Your welcome to stay with me luv."

Gillian choked on the slushie she was drinking and asked, "What?"

"I said that you could stay with me. For as long as you need to."

Gillian looked at him and smiled, "I'd like that."

Cal nodded and said, "I have to warn you. Emily's coming to stay with me. So you definitely won't get any peace at my house."

Gillian smiled as they walked out of the restaurant. She'd had enough peace in her life. It was time for something new. Something different.

After stopping briefly at her house, they drove to Cal's house. She smiled and said, "I'll race you!"

Cal watched as Gillian took off and ran to the front door of his house. He shook his head when she stopped and said, "Are you coming?"

"Are you twelve?"

She laughed and said, "Your slow."

He saw a happiness on her face that had been missing for far too long. He wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of the separation or because of him, but he was glad it was there.

She watched him like a little kid as he walked slowly to her. She smiled and grabbed the keys from his hand and opened the door. She raced up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

"Bloody hell. I was right."

Gillian took a shower and walked downstairs dressed in her nightgown and robe. She'd decided that she was going to find out the answer to something that had been bothering her for awhile.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Cal spun around and his breath caught in his throat. He'd always been attracted to Gillian, but had never acted on those feelings.

"A movie?"

"Yeah. I'm not tired yet."

Cal watched as she walked into his living room and bent to look at his collection of movies. Finally satisfied, she put the movie on and sat on his couch. She jumped up as she suddenly remembered something. Cal looked at her and she said, "Popcorn. What's a movie without popcorn?"

Cal simply shook his head and watched as she made her way around the kitchen. Finally, she was ready to settle in and watch the movie.

Cal sat on one end of the couch and sometime during the movie. Gillian had managed to manuever a way to lay her head on his leg. He barely knew what the movie was about. He was having thoughts about her. Thoughts that he'd had a million and one times before, but those lines were better not crossed.

However, as she sat up and saw the look of desire in his eyes, all thoughts of any line disappeared. She felt the same desire and despite every good intention, she knew that she was powerless to resist him as his lips came crushing down on her.

It was a kiss filled with longing and desire. Passion and promise. Cal let his tongue slip inside her mouth. Desperate to taste her kisses. Not caring if he was crossing the line. Some lines were meant to be crossed. Finally, the need for air caused them to part.

Gillian looked at him and whispered, "Wow."

"Wow."

"It's too soon. I..."

Gillian knew that it was too soon to do anything more than kiss. She was tempted. It had been too long. Too long since she'd been touched by a man that truly loved her. Too long since she'd touched a man that she truly loved. If she was honest with herself, she'd loved Cal for years. Ever since she'd married Alec. As long as she was being honest with herself, she knew that she'd probably only married Alec because she couldn't have the one she really loved. Cal. He'd been married at the time and despite everything else. She knew that he loved his wife and daughter. She rushed upstairs, because if she stayed near him any longer, the kissing would progress into so much more.....

Gillian thought back to the first time she'd met him. The last thought she had before she drifted off to sleep was how different things would've been if she'd met him first. Before Zoe.....


	4. Chapter 4

_**When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams.  
**_

_**~Dr Seuss~**_

Gillian relaized that she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. Somewhere in between counting sheep and thinking about the most boring things. Finally, she sighed and threw the covers off of her. She decided that she was going to go warm up some milk and try that. Nothing else had worked. Maybe that would.

She was trying to be a quiet as possible, but when she heard a voice say, "Hi Gillian." She knew that she'd failed.

Turning around she said, "Hey Emily. I didn't mean to wake you up."

The teen shrugged her shoulders and said, "You didn't. Mom had some big case to work out in Colorado. So, she dropped me off here after you went to bed."

She smiled at Gillian and Gillian said, "Do you mind me staying with your dad for awhile?"

Emily smiled brightly and said, "No. Dad told me that you'd be staying with him. For awhile anyway. I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's always in a better mood when your around."

Gillian gave her a brief look and said, "Care for some warm milk?"

Emily wrinkled her nose and said, "No thanks."

Gillian laughed and said, "Your loss."

Emily laughed and said, "I'll take your word for that."

Gillian smiled and kept working in the kitchen while emily watched. Finally, she asked, "Would you like to go to the mall with me tomorrow?"

Emily was surprised for a second and said, "Sure. Why?"

Gillian laughed and said, "I figured it would be a good way to spend a Saturday morning. I don't know about you, but I don't want to hang around here all day. Then we could have lunch."

Emily smiled brightly and said, "I think that sounds great."

Gillian knew that Emily was being truthful.

Emily smiled as she watched Gillian. She'd always like Gillian. There were a lot of reason. The main one was that she made her dad happy. Another reason was that Gillian treated her like an adult. When she was talking to her, she didn't try to dumb things down like most adults did around her. She always told her the truth whether she wanted to hear it or not. It was one of the many reasons that her mom didn't like Gillian. The other was because, deep down, she knew that her dad loved Gillian, but she was married, so...

Maybe there was hope for them though. When her dad told her that she and her husband were separating, she'd wanted to jump up and down with joy. Instead, she managed a "Oh." While she was squealing with joy on the inside. She wanted both of them to be happy. Gillian made him happy and she would bet that Gillian felt the same about her dad.

Unfortunately, both of them were so stubborn that they'd probably never let the other know about their feelings. So, she decided that she was going to have to play matchmaker. Which is why she asked, "Can dad go with us?"

Gillian was taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly and said, "Sure. If he wants to."

Emily almost laughed. She knew that Gillian was surprised that she'd asked, but she went on, "He will. I'll lay on the guilt trip. He won't refuse."

Gillian smiled as she finished the last of her milk and walked upstairs with Emily. She was suddenly very tired and could fee the pillow calling her.

Emily was too excited to sleep, but somewhere arount three, she fell asleep. Thoughts of matchmaking filling her brain....


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N~ I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I hope this chapter is worth it. I'm already working on the next one. I hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are love and much appreciated....**_

_**How can you be friends with someone **_

_**When everytime you see them **_

_**You want them more?**_

_**~Author Unknown~**_

Emily was up bright and early the next morning. Now, normally, she would be in bed sleeping away the late night. Not today however. Today she had more important plans. She was already downstairs making breakfast when her father and Gillian came into the kitchen.

Cal looked at the already set table and noticed the freshly squeezed orange juice. He eyed his daughter and said, "What's all of this about?"

"What? Can't a girl make breakfast for her father?"

"Any other girl perhaps, but not you. What are you up to luv?"

Emily smiled sweetly and said, "I'm hungry. So, I thought that you would be hungry and well, I can't make food for us and not for Gillian. It would be rude."

Cal looked at Gillian and noticed the smirk on her face and said, "Your enjoying this entirely too much."

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm also very hungry." She looked at Emily and said, "Thank you Em."

Emily smiled at Gillian and said, "I have bacon, eggs and pancakes."

Cal did a double take and asked, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Give me some credit dad. With you and mom traveling all the time, I had to learn how to cook. It was either that or starve to death."

Gillian snickered and Cal shot her a look. She laughed and said, "What? She's got food."

"Remind me to bribe you with food sometime."

Gillian smiled softly at Cal and whispered, "Anytime."

Emily turned around to face the stove and squeed to herself on the inside, but to her dad and Gillian she said, "Breakfast is served. Dig in!"

They started filling their plates with the food and carried it over to the table. They sat down and Cal took a bite and said, "It's really good."

Emily smiled and said, "You sound surprised dad."

Cal shrugged and said, "I'm just wondering why you never cooked before."

She smiled and said, "Because we never had company before. Face it dad, it's not fun cooking for one."

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?"

"When your home."

Gillian laughed and said, "She's got you there."

Cal looked at her and exclaimed, "Hey!! Who's side are you on?"

Gillian looked at him and said, "Hers. She cooks good food. If I'm going to be staying here, I'll need someone to cook for me."

"I can't believe you'd turn on me for a plate of food."

Gillian laughed and said, "When you learn to cook like this, then I'll come to your defense."

"Always thinking with your stomach."

She simply smiled at him and continued to eat. Soon, they had finished eating and were getting ready to start the day. Emily smiled and said, "So, can we go to the mall now?"

Gillian smiled and said, "Sure. Let me get my purse and we'll be off."

"Your two are going to the mall? Have fun."

Emily saw her chance and said, "Come with us dad."

Cal looked at both of their happy faces and realized that he couldn't say no. so, instead he said, "Okay."

Gillian and Emily both looked surprised and said, "Really?"

Cal knew that he'd surprised them both and said with a laugh, "Yes. Really."

They got into the car and drove to the mall. Soon upon arriving, Gillian and Emily took off in the direction of the ladies department. Cal followed behind them and muttered to himself, "Why in bloody hell did I think this was a good idea?"

Emily picked out some things and took them to the fitting room. Gillian filled her arms with clothes too and took off in the same direction. Cal had a hard time keeping up. Emily knew that this was her chance to do a bit of matchmaking. She looked at Gillian and said, "You go first. I want to see what your getting."

Gillian was caught up in the moment and nodded as she went into the fitting room. At first she tried on a few dresses and pant suits. However, the last thing she tried on was completely different. The last thing she tried on was a slinky black dress. She filled it out in all the right places. She hadn't known that Emily had went to go "find" something and that Cal was now standing in the exact spot she had vacated.

Gillian walked out of the fitting room and said absentmindedly, "How does this one look Em..." He voice trailed off when she realized that it was Cal who was standing there looking at her.

Looking would have been an understatment. Staring at her was a better word. She swallowed hard and whispered, "I...um....thought... that Em was here."

It was the first time in her life that she'd ever seen him with absolutely nothing to say. His mouth kept opening and closing and at that moment, he looked like a fish out of water that was gasping for air.

Finally, she heard him say, "You look stunning."

Gillian felt herself turning a distinct shade of red. She walked closer to him and he smiled. Nothing was said, but there was definitely an electric charge in the air.

It was deathly silent when Emily walked up and said, "Hey Gillian do you like this..."

Emily realized that she was witnessing something important. So, she pulled back quickly and watched her father and Gillian.

Gillian twirled around and the dress moved in all the right places. She smiled at Cal and said, "So, you really like it? I know it's not something I usually wear, but..."

"I think you should get it."

"You do?"

"I do. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight and well, I want you to wear it."

"I'm still married."

"Married in name only. I want this to be the beginning of something special. I want to remember this forever. Say you'll have dinner with me tonight? Please?"

Gillian nodded and said, "I'd love to have dinner with you Cal."

Emily jumped up and down and had to keep herself from making any happy noises. Her plan was working perfectly. She smiled as she watched Gillian go back into the fitting room and her dad walked out into the store. All thoughts of trying on her clothes were completely forgotten. She wanted to focus on her matchmaking plans.....


	6. Chapter 6

**_~A/N Sorry for the delay. Things have been hectic here. I hope it was worth the wait....._**

_**They both fell in love with each other, **_

_**But neither one was brave enough to **_

_**ADMIT THE TRUTH**_

_**Simply because**_

_**Neither one**_

_**Was willing to lose their friendship....**_

_**~Author Unknown~**_

Emily smiled as they drove back to the house. Gillian laughed at the look on the teens face and said, "You look happy."

Emily nodded and whispered, "I am."

"About?"

Emily didn't want to let her know that she knew about their date tonight, so instead she said, "Dan sent me a text and wants to go out tonight. I really like him."

Cal looked back at her in the mirror, "Your curfews still ten o'clock."

Cal had prepared himself for the usual protests. He was surprised when all she said was, "Okay."

"Okay? Is that all you can say?"

"Sure. I understand the rules."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Emily laughed and said, "It's me dad."

Gillian smiled to herself as they got out of the car. She and Emily carried their packages to the door and waited for Cal to unlock it. They both went in silently and Cal was still shaking his head in wonder over Emily's lack of protest.

They watched as she rushed up the stairs.

Gillian put her things away and walked back downstairs. She needed chocolate and needed it bad. She looked at Cal's bewildered face and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just trying to figure out my daughter. She's a bloody mystery."

"She's also sixteen. I was the same way at her age."

"Heaven help us all."

Gillian laughed and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

Gillian laughed as she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed heavily and whispered, "I had fun today."

Cal's voice sounded funny when he said, "Me too."

She pulled back to look at him and whispered, "You okay?"

"I'm good."

They looked into each others eyes and Cal swallowed hard.

They looked at each other. She felt the incredible urge to kiss him. She knew that it was too soon, so she whispered, "I need to get ready."

Cal looked at her and asked, "Get ready?"

"For our date tonight. If you still want to go."

"Oh. Sure. Be ready at six."

Gillian smiled and looked at her watch. That gave her two heavenly hours to get ready. She stood up and climbed the stairs. Pausing only to look at Cal as he sat on the couch. He was lost in his thoughts and she smiled and shakes her head. This was simply a date among friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Then why did she feel like Emily had earlier?

She heard a small, but loud voice in her head say, "_Because you love him. You dope_."

Then another voice just had to put their two cents in and said, "_But she's a married woman. She can't love him." _

"_Well she does. There's no fighting it_."

"_Just because she can't fight it, doesn't mean that she shouldn't. She needs go find somewhere else to stay._"

"_Who's side are you on?_"

"_I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just saying...."_

"_Well, no one asked your opinion. This is an A & B conversation, so C your way out_."

Gillian shook her head and laughed. She was definitely losing it. She smiled when Emily walked out of her room carrying her purse and wearing a new outfit she'd gotten today, "You look nice. Be good tonight."

"Thanks and I will. Don't worry. I won't do anything that you wouldn't do."

Gillian smiled as she walked into the guest room she was using and thought to herself, "That's what I'm worried about."

Cal smiled when he saw Emily come downstairs. She waved to him and said, "Bye dad!"

"Be home by ten."

"I will! Bye!"

He walked upstairs to get ready for dinner with Gillian.

They were both ready at fifteen minutes til six. Gillian looked beautiful in her new dress. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Cal waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a tuxedo. Sure, she'd seen him dressed like that before, but somehow, tonight was so much different. _Stop it Gillian. You're going out for dinner. Nothing more, nothing less. Just remember that._

Cal held out his arm for her and she smiled and took it. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. She felt very much like a princess. Sure, she was married, but she could still feel like a princess.

Cal took her to a pricey restaurant overlooking the city. She smiled as they were seated. She noticed that they had a band playing and they could dance if the mood struck them. Cal ordered wine and soon they were talking about everything and anything. The wine came and they drank it. Cal looked at Gillian and asked, "Would you like to dance luv?"

Gillain smiled and said, "There's no one else out on the dance floor. I..."

"So, we can be the first ones. Others are sure to follow."

Gillian smiled and said, "Okay. Since you put it that way."

No sooner had then gotten to the dance floor and the music changed. The band was now playing a romantic song. It was a faster song, but still. It was perfect for the mood that both Gillian and Cal were feeling at the time.

"Falling For You" Colbie Caillat

_**I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better**_

_**I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head**_

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**_

_**As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me**_

_**I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head**_

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**_

_**Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out**_

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)**_

_**I'm fallin' for you**_

_**Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you**_

By the end of the song, Gillian was in Cal's arms and looking deep into his eyes. Cal lowered his mouth and thought about kissing her for a brief moment. The mood was broken when the band started playing another, not so romantic song. Gillian laughed and said, "I think we should go back to the table."

Cal nodded and held her hand while they walked back to their table. The tension in the room was reaching a fever pitch. Cal knew that he loved her and he was fairly certain that she felt the same towards him, but they had a line that neither one had dared cross. Somehow, that was getting harder and harder to do. As more time passed, he wondered if he was going to cross the line and someone was going to get hurt. Cal just prayed that they were strong enough to handle the fallout....


	7. Chapter 7

_**~A/N I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post it. Thanks so much for reading...**_

_**If I could hold a star **_

_**For every time you made me smile**_

_**I would have the whole night sky**_

_**In the palms of my hand....**_

Gillian smiled as she walked out of the courthouse. Her divorce had just been finalized. Six months to the day that they'd separated. She'd told Cal that she would be fine and she truly was. Somehow, the sky seemed a bit brighter and a whole lot bluer. She knew that she should be sad, but somehow, she felt happy. Happy to be free from Alec and all the bad memories that came with him.

She walked up to Cal house and walked inside. She smiled when she saw the note that Cal left for her on the table:

**Gil, **

**Don't bother bcoming into work today. Loker and Torres can handle anything that comes up.**

**Love, **

**Cal**

They gotten much closer in the past few months. So close in fact, that they'd nearly kissed more than once. She'd insisted that they wait until after her divorce was final. Something that Cal agreed to without complaint.

She opened the fridge and took out a juice and walked into the living room. She flopped on the couch and smiled. She loved times like this.

Soon, she heard a key turning the lock on the door. She'd stretched out on the couch and smiled when she saw Cal come into the room.

He smiled at her and said, "Evening luv. You okay?"

She gave him a bright smile and said, "I've never been better."

"You're sure?"

She nodded and said, "Positive.

He laughed and walked to sit beside her. She sat up and said, "I'm starving. Want to go get some Thai?"

"If you're up to it."

Gillian nodded and said, "I'm definitely up for food and maybe a slushie."

Cal laughed and said, "I guess you really are okay."

"I'm more than okay. I know you think I'm going to fall apart any second, but I'm really okay."

Gillian stood up and walked over to the phone. She called the number of their favorite Thai place and ordered their favorites.

Then she went and sat next to Cal on the couch. She licked her lips and looked at him. Really, truly looked at him. For the first time in a long time. Then she whispered, "I want to know what it feels like to kiss you Cal. I..."

Cal put his finger on her lips and said, "Are you sure luv? It could change everything."

"I've never been so sure about anything before. Kiss me."

Cal looked at her for a few seconds. Finally, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. That's when their worlds exploded in a million stars of every imaginable color. Nothing had ever felt so right before.

They broke the kiss and Cal whispered breathlessly, "Please tell me you felt it too?"

Gillian could only nod her head in response. Her heart was beating wildly. She knew that she hadn't ever felt like this before. She'd kissed Alec thousands of times, but it had never been like that. Kissing Cal was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was a thousan wonderful sensations in one.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, the kissing was more urgent. She wanted to get lost in it. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. She wanted to drown in him. His hands roamed up and down her back. Suddenly, she knew that she wanted more. Much more. She wanted to know what it felt like to make love to him. She pulled back and whispered, "Let's go upstairs."

"You're sure luv?"

She stood up and nodded. Reaching out for his hand. They had just reached the stairs and the doorbell rang. She looked at Cal and said, "Foods here."

"Damn."

She laughed and said, "Let's eat."

Cal opened the door and paid the man and included a decent tip. They ate quickly and once they were finished, Cal stood up and held his hand out for her. She smiled and took his hand and let him lead her upstairs....


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter is resubmitted for clarity.....**_

_Last time on Lie To Me...._

_Cal opened the door and __paid__ the man and included a decent tip. They ate quickly and once they were finished, Cal stood up and held his hand out for her. She smiled and took his hand and let him lead her upstairs...._

_**Love is merely madness.....  
**__**Willaim Shakespeare**_

It was at that point that Gillian's eyes popped open. Her breathing was rapid and she looked around the room. It was dark, except for a dim nightlight in the corner of the room. She got up and grabbed her robe and put it on. She padded past Cal's room and she heard him snoring softly. It was at this point that she realized that she'd been sleeping. It had seemed so real. Maybe it was her brains way of telling her what would happen if she wasn't careful.

She knew that she loved Cal. However, she was still a married woman. Knowing Cal the way she did, he wouldn't want to compromise their relationship. No matter how much he loved knew that he loved her. More than a friend or coworker. He definitely loved her more than Alec. Alec couldn't even be bothere with visiting her in the hospital after she was attacked. She shivered at the memory. That was something that she'd never be able to forgive him for. Just another thing on the growing list of things that she hated about her soon to be ex husband.

She sighed as she grabbed a carton of dibs out of the freezer. She smiled and went to sit on the couch. The light in the kitchen was on, barely lighting the living room. She sat on the couch and sighed contentedly. She reached in a grabbed one of the small ice cream and chocolate pieces from the container. She popped one in her mouth and chewed slowly. Thoughtfully. She smiled as she got comfortable on the couch.

She flipped on the television. She knew that she should find her someplace else to stay, but didn't want to. She heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Emily walking towards her. She sat up and asked, "Did I wake you?"

Emily shook her head and whispered, "No. I've had a hard time sleeping."

"Is everything okay?"

Emily thought about lying for a split second, but decided that she needed to be honest with Gillian. So, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm really in love with Dan."

"That's good. What's the problem?"

"Well, there's no problem really. He's wanting to come over for dinner one night. I'm afraid of having him and dad in the same room."

Gillian laughed and said, "Smart girl."

"He keeps thinking that I'm ashamed of him. I tried telling him that it's not him that I'm ashamed of. I'm not ashamed of dad either. It's just I know that he's going to do some kind of weird mind trick on him and ruin everything."

"And?"

"Well, I'd like to have him over for dinner. Would you mind chaperoning dad?"

Gillian laughed and said, "That's a new one. A chaperone for an adult."

"Weird huh?"

"Considering that it's your dad we're talking about, no."

"Would you mind?"

Gillian laughed and said, "No. It would be a chance for your dad to get to know Dan. He might even start liking him."

Emily looked at her and said, "I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"He might surprise you. He surprises me everyday."

Emily chewed on her bottom lip. It was obvious that she wanted to say something. She finally said, "I know that he likes you and you like him. I think it would be cool if the two of you were to get married."

Gillian gave her a sad look and whispered, "He still loves your mom. I'm still married and..."

"But you're getting a divorce. Maybe once you're free like dad he'll realize how he feels about you."

"We've been friends for too long Em. I don't think there's any hope for us to be anything but friends."

Emily's face was suddenly very sad. She wanted her dad to be happy and knew that Gillian made him happy. She'd been hoping that once Gillian's divorce was final, they'd both have the chance at happiness that they both deserved.

It was then that Emily hatched the plan. She smiled to herself as she thought of the perfect name for it. Operation Dad and Gillian's happiness. If they were too stubborn to see that they were perfect for each other, she was going to show them that they were perfect for each other. Whatever it took. She wanted Gillian and her dad to be happy together.

She smiled and hugged Gillian and said, "Night Gillian. And thanks!"

Gillian smiled and said, "You're welcome. Night."

Emily bounded up the stairs and practically ran into her room. Instead of going to bed, she turned on her computer and started making her list. She smiled as she read them back to herself.

_**1. Convince mom that she really wants to marry Roger.**_

_**2. Get dad and Gillian to admit how they feel about each other.**_

_**3. Go shopping for two new dresses. One for mom's wedding and the other for dad's wedding.**_

_**4. A brand new brother or sister?**_

The last one was the unknown. She would love a baby brother or sister. What she didn't want was a brother or sister that was a product of both her parents. That would doom the baby to the kind of upbringing that she'd had. That would be worse than death.

Of course everything was dependant on the first three. If even one of those failed, then the last one was doomed.

She bit her bottom lip and wondered if she should be doing this. She knew it was risky and that she'd have to be willing to commit to it one hundred percent. She looked over the list again and nodded. She wanted this. She couldn't ask for a better stepmom. She felt that Gillian loved her. She wanted her dad to realize what he'd be missing. She smiled and decided that second and third parts of the plan could wait until after Gillian was divorced. She would start working on the first part tomorrow morning. She'd just have to convince her mom that she thought Roger was perfect for her. It wouldn't be that hard. Her mom wasn't able to read her like her dad could.

She smiled as she walked to her bed and went to sleep. Thoughts of matchmaking filling her thoughts and dreams.....


	9. Chapter 9

**_~~A/N~~ Sorry for the delay in updating! Here's the latest chapter. Reviews are love. I'm going to try to update more often. _**

Emily woke up early the next morning. She smiled and threw the covers off. Today was the first day of Operation Unity. Sure, it was a corny name, but she was serious about it. She had ever intention of carrying it out to the bitter end.

The first thing she did was head downstairs and set the table. She made sure that everything was perfect. However, she only set two place settings. She also made sure that there was a single red rose in a vase in the center of the table. The bacon, omlets and toast were on warm in the oven and she put a note on the fridge so that they'd make sure to see it.

Dear Dad & Gillian,

Breakfast is in the oven. Have fun.

Love Em

She drew a little heart between her dad and Gillian's name. She smiled and picked up her book bag and headed for the door. Her dad caught her and said, "Where are you going luv?"

"Got a big test to study for before class. Love you dad!!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek and hurrint out the door.

She was out the door before Cal realized, "Bloody hell, she probably forgot that today's Saturday."

He laughed when he heard Gillian ask, "Who forgot today's Saturday?"

"Em. She left to go study for a big test before class."

Gillian smiled when she walked into the kitchen and saw the note. She said, "She left us breakfast."

Gillian opened the oven and smiled. She pulled the plates out and said, "Looks good."

"I'd really like to know when she started cooking like this. It's new to me."

Gillian smiled and said, "Who knows. She did have to fend for herself a lot. With you and her mom working."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

"No ones. She just makes really good omlets."

Cal laughed and noticed that she'd eaten a good bit of hers, "The toast is good too."

"You don't want your omlet?" She moved her fork closer to his plate and laughed.

Cal held the fork out and said, "I never said that. Get back you!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to have to take defensive measures."

Gillian laughed and said, "Promises, promises. There's very little you can do to defend your food from me."

"Care to challenge that?"

Gillian sat there looking at him for the longest time. She couldn've thought of a million and one combacks. Instead, she decided to say, "I'd love to see what the great Cal Lightman could come up with."

He leaned forward and stared in her eyes. He sat a breath away from her and she moved ever closer to him. Their lips met somewhere in between. The first thing Cal thought was how wonderful it felt to be kissing her.

Then he felt her hand moving ever closer to his plate. He smiled and pulled back and whispered, "Oh no you don't. I want to finish eating and then we can continue kissing."

"Spoilsport."

She pulled back and smiled at him. She laughed and said, "You're a great kisser by the way."

Cal smiled and said, "You're still not getting my omlet."

"Darn! I was hoping that kissing you would distract you enough for me to sneak your food."

They ate in silence and when they were done, they moved out of the kitchen and into the living room. Where the spent the next few hours kissing and talking. It was a long time later that Emily finally came home. She noticed that they were curled up on the couch talking. She smiled and ran upstairs. Her plan was working. Better than she could've imagined!!


End file.
